


Waxing Poetic

by Rothecooldad



Series: flashfic rovember [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA AU, Improper Use of Candles, M/M, Smut, Wax Play, geoff puts up with so much, i absolutely refuse to look at it again, i finished this moments before posting, if youre dumb and horny be careful of fire lads, proud and tired dad of a brood of asshole kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: “Jeremy,”Gavin whined after a moment. “I’m getting cold over here all alone, Jeremy.” He wiggled his bum, rubbing himself against the mattress. “C’mere and warm me up.”Swallowing, Jeremy flicked the lighter and held it to the wick. Gavin watched the flame dance in his eyes hungrily, the excitement building in his stomach. For all the talking they’d been doing, it had done nothing to lessen his arousal.





	Waxing Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“You’re sure about this?” Jeremy asked for the eight time, and Gavin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

 

“Wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”  Gavin reassured him, looking over his shoulder patiently. Jeremy still looked nervous, and it was hard for Gavin to stay frustrated when he knew Jeremy just didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“Are you  _ sure,  _ because we could-”

 

“It’ll be  _ fine,  _ Jeremy.” Gavin rolled his shoulder, stretching out more. They locked eyes, and Gavin tried his best convey his  _ need  _ with just his gaze. “I  _ want  _ this. I promise.”

 

“Alright..” Jeremy was still hesitant, but at least he was finally walking toward Gavin now. He held the candle out like it was a snake poised to strike, and grabbed the lighter from the nightstand. His thumb hovered over the flint wheel, and he paused. “You have to tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

 

As much as he wanted to hurry Jeremy along, he couldn’t help the fond shake of his head at the concern he was showing. He’d deny it, but Gavin knew what an absolute sap Jeremy could be.

 

“Yes,  _ yes,  _ I will, don’t worry. Safeword’s ‘vagabond.’”

 

“Y’know,” Jeremy snorted. “Don’t know how much Ryan would appreciate being brought up like this.” 

 

Gavin just grinned back at him. 

 

“ _ Jeremy,”  _ Gavin whined after a moment. “I’m getting cold over here all alone, Jeremy.” He wiggled his bum, rubbing himself against the mattress. “C’mere and warm me up.”

 

Swallowing, Jeremy flicked the lighter and held it to the wick. Gavin watched the flame dance in his eyes hungrily, the excitement building in his stomach. For all the talking they’d been doing, it had done nothing to lessen his arousal.

 

With the care one might give when carrying a fragile antique, Jeremy held the candle gently and closed the distance between him and the bed. Gavin turned back, resting his head on his crossed arms. He could feel his heart already pounding as he waited.

 

“You look so good like this, Gavvy. Spread out for me.” Jeremy cooed. Gavin groaned, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt Jeremy cupping his ass. “‘M gonna start now, okay? Remember, tell me to stop whenever.”

 

Gavin tensed in anticipation, but could do nothing but moan as Jeremy massaged him, forcing him to relax.

 

He felt the first drop of wax land on his thigh, and he arched his back. The sting was sudden, and delicious, the pain radiating through his body, making him tremble. He was already so far gone.

 

“ _ Ow, shit!”  _ Jeremy yelped. “Sorry,  _ God.  _ Burnt myself.” Gavin stilled, looking back at Jeremy sucking on his finger. “And you like this?” He asked incredulously.

 

“Ye _ sssss _ ,” Gavin hissed, his eyes rolling back in his head. In Jeremy’s frantic rush to stop his finger from burning more, he accidentally spilled more of the melted wax across Gavin’s ass, dripping down his crack. Gavin let out a low moan, pressing his forehead against his arm. 

 

“God,” Jeremy breathed out “You really do, don’t you?” He ran his fingers along the trail of cooling wax, and Gavin rutted against the mattress, desperate for the friction.

 

Gavin couldn’t answer,  biting down on his lip to keep from screaming as Jeremy took the initiative and dripped more wax haphazardly across Gavin’s back. He could taste blood, and he swallowed, his chest heaving. They’d barely gotten started, and Gavin wanted,  _ needed,  _ Jeremy to stop. He needed Jeremy to give him  _ more.  _ He needed both and he needed it _ now,  _ the sensations leaving him tingling all over, panting and trembling under Jeremy’s ministrations. 

 

“Puh..  _ please,”  _ he ground out, shifting until he could reach his hand between him and the bed, stroking himself urgently. Jeremy encouraged him, voice low and fingers light, and Gavin was helpless to stop. His orgasm crashed over him, blinding him, leaving him a twitching mess on the bed.

 

“I barely touched you,” Jeremy whispered, almost reverently. “ _ Fuck. _ ” He dropped the candle and covered Gavin’s body with his own.

  
  


***

Geoff stared at them with all the disappointment of a world-weary parent. Gavin shifted awkwardly, pulling the blanket around him tighter. He was lucky he’d grabbed his and Jeremy’s boxers when he could.

 

“And what did we learn tonight?” 

 

“Er,” Gavin smiled up at him sheepishly. “Make sure Jeremy extinguishes any flames when we get kinky?”

 

He ignored Jeremy’s offended ‘ _ hey.’  _ As far as Gavin was concerned, it was Jeremy’s fault the room caught on fire. 

 

“Yes, that. Anything else?” Geoff at least was moving away from disappointed and more into amusement, shifting his gaze back and forth between the two.

 

“Um,” Jeremy started, looking over at Gavin pleadingly.

 

Geoff sighed and faced Gavin. He reached out and plucked at a bit of dried wax on Gavin’s chest, efficiently pulling out a chunk of hair. 

 

“ _ Shit!”  _ Gavin screeched, his eyes burning. 

 

“At least shave first, dumbass. You’re not exactly a hairless twink.”

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this in two hours while stuffing my face with a vegetable platter? perhaps  
> come insult my creative process over @ [ my blog ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
